


I was only born inside my dreams

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahramanlara dair hikayeler, daima hikayenin yarısını anlatır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was only born inside my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Her zamanki gibi, yine Neil Gaiman'ın stilinden esinlendiğimi belirteyim. Hikaye ayrıca Steve/Bucky, pek belli etmiyor biliyorum ama öyle yani. İsimleri hikayede açıkça geçmiyor, neden öyle yaptığımdan pek emin değilim.  
> Steve Apollon'un Artemis rahibelerinden birinden olan çocuğu ve Bucky sıradan bir insan.
> 
> Hikayenin ismi, FoB'un Centuries şarkısından alınmıştır.

1.

Kız gölün soğuk suyuna doğru bir adım daha attı. Yalnızdı, titriyordu ve çok gençti. _Çok genç, çok genç, çok-_

 

Asla daha yaşlı olmayacaktı.

 

2.

 

O doğduğunda, annesi öleli neredeyse 2 gün dönümü olmuştu.

 

Toprağın altından kendi başına çıktı, ciğerlerine dolan kumla ve karanlıkla ve korkuyla savaştı ama başardı ve güneş ışığını görmek için hayatta kaldı.

 

Güneş batıp ay çıkana dek orada öylece, yalnızca nefes alıp vermenin büyüsüyle sarhoş, oturdu. Sonra, ay solgun yüzünde öfke dolu gözlerle ona baktığı zaman, çocuk korktu ve ormana, gölgeye ve sığınağa doğru emekleyerek kaçtı.

 

3.

 

Ağaçların arasından, daha önce gördüklerine benzemeyen bir canlı çıktı ve iki ayağı üzerinde yaklaşarak ona baktı. Bir kalp atışı kadar süre, rüzgar çam ağaçlarının iğnelerini tutamlar halinde üzerine döktü ve sonra bu garip yaratık eğilip onu yerden kaldırdı.

 

İlk kelime _: Ba-ba._

 

4.

Ay'ın bir ismi vardı ve o kendisinden nefret etse de, ona saygılı davranmak zorundaydı.

 

Artemis, gökyüzünden izliyor ve solgun yüzündeki merhametsizliğe rağmen, bal ve şarap ve güzel kokan yağlardan oluşan hediyeler alıyordu.

 

İkinci kelime _: Tan-rı-ça._

 

5.

Annesinin şifalı bitkiler toplamaya götürdüğü o minik çayırlıkta, kendi yaşıtı bir oğlan vardı ve gözleri dağ göllerinin rengine benziyordu. Ona bakarken, içinde nereden kaldığını bilmediği bir anı gibi, tenini ürperten serin suyu ve içindeki o dehşetle karışık beklenti hissini duyumsayabiliyordu.

 

Çocuk yere oturdu ve başı önüne eğik, bir şeylerle uğraştı. Güneş tam tepeye ulaşıp ayrılma vakti geldiğinde, elindeki defne ağacından çelengi başına koydu. Dalgaların uçlarındaki köpük gibi, baharda havada uçuşan polenler gibi, anlık bir gülümseme, sonra gitmişti.

 

Üçüncü kelime: _He-di-ye._

 

6.

Gökten küçük parçalar halinde, beyaz bir şey düşüyordu. Polen kadar hafif değildi ama pamuk kadar ağır da değildi ve tenine değdiğinde, eriyip kayboluyordu.

 

Hayalet bir anı, kollarının arasında tuttuğu ve sonra, kollarını açtığında dağılıp giden birini gösterdi, göğsündeki kemiklerin altında bir yerde, bir şey sızladı, sonra avucundaki beyaz tanecikler gibi, geride kirpiklerinin ucundaki ıslaklık dışında bir şey bırakmadan, kayboldu.

 

Dördüncü kelime: _Ha-tır-la-mak._

 

7.

Çayırda tanıştığı çocuk, diğerlerinin arasında duruyordu, diğerleri gibi kısa, basit kumaştan bir tünik, bronz bir miğfer giyiyordu ama gözleri hala aynı renkti ve onu tanımıştı.

 

Elindeki kalkan, oldukça iyi cilalanmıştı ve yüzeyinde kendi bakışlarını görebiliyordu, onların yüzlerinde yansımayan korkuyu.

 

Bir rahip durdukları yerin çevresine sulandırılmış şaraptan bir daire çiziyordu, sonra bir kuşu vurdular, karnını açıp karaciğerini incelediler. Tanrılar gitme izni vermişti ve tıpkı meydandaki diğer herkes gibi, çocuk da çoşkuyla bağırdı.

 

Gürültünün içinde, kendi sessizliği neredeyse yankılanıyordu.

 

Beşinci kelime: _Kay-bet-mek._

 

8.

Ormandaydı ve yalnızdı ve ürperiyordu.

 

Yabanda yalnızken duyulan korkunun Pan'a ait olduğunu biliyordu. Birkaç adım ötedeki ağacın mersin ağacı olduğunu, havadaki kokunun limon çamlarından geldiğini ve aslında burada olmaması gerektiğini de biliyordu. Bir sürü şey biliyordu ama çocuğu tekrar görüp görmeyeceğini bilmiyordu. Tanrılar, aslında bilinmeye değer her şeyi, kendileri için ayırmışlardı sanki.

 

Güneş batmak üzereydi ve eve dönmesi gerekliydi, Artemis onu hala sevmiyordu, Artemis onu asla sevmeyecekti. Artemis onu daha doğmadan önce sevmemişti, onu doğurana olan öfkesini oğluna miras olarak geçirmiş, bütün bu durumun aslında tek suçlusu olan kişiyiyse, her şeyin dışında bırakmıştı.

 

Güneş gökyüzünü pembeye ve turuncuya boyayarak alçaldı. Babası haklı mıydı acaba, varoluşunu sağlayan o muydu? Apollon ismi gözünün önüne altın rengi bukleler ve sıcaklık ve oklar ve veba kurbanlarını getiriyordu, paylaştığı saç rengine rağmen, baba kelimesi zihnine bunları getirmiyordu. Baba koyu renk sakallar, şefkatle bakan toprak rengi gözler ve insanlık demekti. Baba demek, bulunmak demekti.

 

Altıncı kelime: _Ka-der-ler._

 

9.

Çocuk ve göl rengi gözleri, geri dönmediler.

 

Birbirinin eşi miğferlerin gizlediği yüzleriyle arkadaşları döndüler ama o aralarında yoktu. Ay, incecik bir hilaldi, acısına şahit olmaya en acımasız formuyla gelmişti sanki, izlerken bile onu karanlıkta bırakabilmek için gelmişti.

 

İçlerinden biri, çocuğun annesine – aynı göl rengi gözler ama daha sıcak- mermerden, ufak bir kutu teslim etti. Onun içinde ne olduğunu da biliyordu, küllere karışmış erimiş metal. Geceleri daha önce hiç cesaret etmemişti ama o gece ormana girdi ve üzerine dikilen soğuk bakışlara aldırmadan, gökyüzüne öfkesini haykırdı.

 

Sesi yankılar halinde tepelere ulaştı ve rüzgara çarptı, Boreas'ın kükreyişini bastırdı ve bir anlığına da olsa, yeryüzündeki her sese hükmetti. Sonra, dindiğinde, yukarıya tırmandı ve dağ gölünün kıyısına çöküp omuzlarına gelen saçlarını kesti. Anacak bir isme bile sahip olmadığı bir kayıp için, çok ağır bir fedakarlıktı belki ama onu rahatsız etmedi.

 

Ay, solgunluğuyla gözlerini alarak, havada asılı durmaya devam etti.

 

Yedinci kelime: _La-net-li._

 

10.

Bir kış sonra, kendine Delfi kahini diyen bir kadın ve etrafını sarmış beş eşlikçisi, onu almaya geldiler.

 

Beş eşlikçinin her biri dizlerinin üzerine çökerek ona bir hediye sundu, bir kılıç, bir kalkan, bir miğfer, bir mızrak ve bronzdan bir göğüs zırhı. Kadın en son geldi ve ona başka hediyeler sundu; bir yayla ok ve asla ıskalamayacağı garantisiyle beraber, gelecekte başaracağı işlere, kazanacağı zaferlere ve diyarın her yanına yayılacak olan ününe dair vaatler.

 

Babasının sakalları artık eskisi kadar koyu renk değildi ve annesinin yüzü, yaşlı bir ağacın kabuğuna benziyordu. Onlara veda ederken, onları bir daha asla görmeyeceğini biliyordu, kahinin ona söylemesine ihtiyacı yoktu.

 

Kahin başarısızlıklardan ve acıdan, kaybolmaktan ve korkudan bahsetmemişti ama onların da geleceğini biliyordu. Tanrılar bütün bilgileri kendi tekellerine alsa bile, insanların hala birkaç yöntemi vardı.

 

Kahinin bahsetmediği diğer şeyi, kendisinin de kül ve erimiş metalden ibaret olacağı günü düşündü, yakın olup olmadığını, olduğu gün ardından ağlayacak kimse kalıp kalmayacağını.

 

Gökyüzünde, ay bir küre halindeydi, kusursuz, ışıldayan bir disk. Artemis bütün azametiyle tepeden onu seyrediyordu. O anda dinlediği bütün hikayeleri, diyarda fısıltılarla dolaşan isimleri hatırladı ve kimsenin anlatmadığı satırları duydu. Korkuları ve kayıpları ve acıları, hikayede yoktular, bir isim için değiş tokuş edilip bir köşeye fırlatılmışlardı çünkü. Süslü yalanların örttüğü kanlı yara izleri.

 

Sekizinci kelime: _Kah-ra-man._

 

0.

 

Kahraman -çünkü ismini ondan çalmışlardı, tıpkı çaldıkları diğer insansı parçaları gibi- bir savaş meydanında, acıdan yarı delirmiş ve dünyanın gördüğü en muzaffer insan olarak, tam da adına yakışır bir şekilde öldü.

 

Ya da, aslında buraya asla gelemeden, ormanın kuytuluklarında soğuktan ve ilgisizlikten, bir bebek olarak ölmüştü.

 

Toprak ya da ağaçlar ya da hava için bir farkı yoktu. Gökyüzü ve su ve tanrılar için de olmadığı gibi. Onlar çok yaşlıydı, anlık sayılabilecek bir hayatın ne zaman kaybolduğuna aldırmayacak kadar yaşlı.

 

Belki de o sırada, bir kız gölün soğuk suyuna doğru bir adım daha atıyordu. Yalnızdı, titriyordu ve çok gençti. _Çok genç, çok genç, çok-_

 

Asla daha yaşlı olmayacaktı.

 

Ay, solgun bir yarım daire halindeydi. Artemis gözlüyordu ve Artemis öfkeliydi.

 

Ve tanrıların bir kahramana ihtiyacı vardı.

 


End file.
